A Broken Paradise
by Psycho Weasel
Summary: Sort of a prequel to "Sweetest Poison." Chikao has a facade on that no one can see or get through...well, that was before Ryu decided to see what was under it. Lemon, OC slash.
1. Broken

_**NOTE:** SUCCESS! I finally managed to type up the ChikaoXRyu one-shot I had been promising everyone. *Does the happy dance*_

_For those of you who are stumbling upon this, this is a story about two of my OC characters that were introduced in my story "Sweetest Poison" (a Taito story). As a request by Kerukeru (and since he was one of the ones who figured what these two had going on), I wrote this snippet that takes place before "Sweetest Poison" happens. :) _

__I listened to "Almost Paradise" by Mike Reno feat. Ann Wilson and "Broken" by Seether and Amy Lee_...hence the title of epicness...Hope you all enjoy it!  
><em>

_**WARNINGS:** It's pretty long (that's what she said (*is so mature*)), there is lemon (my second, woo hoo), slash, swearing, a bit of gay bashing...That's all I can think of at the moment. ^_^**  
><strong>_

_**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN CHIKAO AND RYU AND THE OTHER CHARACTERS THAT SHOW UP IN HERE! WOOO! Finally! ...Oh wait...I don't own Tai, who makes a brief apperance, or Matt, who is mentioned, or anything Disney...But I own everything else! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>1. Broken<strong>

Chikao Uno was your typical teenage boy. He enjoyed fooling around with girls and was a very dedicated student. He was the goalie to his soccer team, and when combined with his other star player friends they were known as "The Fearsome Five." Girls loved him because of his happy, friendly nature and so it was easy for him to hook up with whoever he wanted.

But if you really knew him however, you would know that he was not happy deep down. It could be because his parents would never stop fighting, or how his older sister scorned him for hanging out with other boys who found pleasure in sleeping around with multiple partners. It seemed like no matter what he did…he just couldn't make his family happy. Chikao never wanted people to feel his burden on them, and so he'd put on a façade of a happy guy. It worked, nobody saw through it and that's how it went. For the longest time, however, he felt like a broken toy just waiting and begging for someone to come and fix him.

**oXoXoXoXo**

"Oi! Earth to Chikao!" The blonde snapped out of his daze and returned back to the present. Taichi Yagami, Muga Bando, and Ringo Nishimuraya were all staring intently at the goalie. Chikao frantically searched something on their faces to see if he could catch what sort of an answer they wanted from him.

"Um…what?" he chuckled nervously. The three boys sighed. Chikao felt a hand on his blonde hair. It gently ran through the thick hair and left him. He looked up and saw the only person that he would actually consider to be his best friend: Ryu Hamamoto.

"They're just wondering what you thought of that new Lauren Conlon girl," Ryu smiled down at him. "You know, the one that just moved in this summer as a foreign exchange student?"

"Oh!" Chikao laughed. He thought for a moment, and then frowned. "She's ugly."

"Well we already established that," Muga sighed. "The bitch has got like…fucking beaver cheeks for crying out loud. But what do you think of her body?" Chikao thought for a moment.

"Not my cup of tea quite honestly," the blonde finally said.

"Alright then," Ringo said. He looked at the leader of their group and smirked. "Looks like it's me and Taichi after Lauren now. I bet you twenty bucks that she'll go for me first."

"Ooh…I do love a bet," Taichi grinned. "I accept the challenge!" Ringo and Taichi shook hands. "May the best man win."

"I plan to," Ringo grinned. The boys playfully punched each other afterwards and then settled down once Taichi's phone let out a loud ring. He blinked in surprise and looked at it.

"Ugh…it's Yuki," he grumbled before accepting the call. "Hello?" A loud scream shot out of the little phone which caused Taichi to draw it back from his ear. "Yuki! Calm down will ya? Geez! You act like you were my girlfriend or something." Pause as he listened in. "No we're not in a relationship."

"You're just friends with sex benefits," Chikao grinned. The other boys sniggered while Taichi flipped the blonde off. Chikao grinned at his friend…but shamefully took the gesture much more personally than he should have.

"Alright, I'll be over in a few," Taichi sighed. "Yeah, yeah, bye." He hung up and stared at his phone in shock.

"What's up with your bitch Taichi?" Ryu asked, taking a seat next to Chikao on the couch. Taichi didn't answer, so the black haired boy grabbed a pillow and chucked it at the soccer captain. The brunette looked up just in time to receive a pillow to the face. The rest of his posse laughed at the stunned expression on his face. Taichi growled playfully, took the pillow and chucked it back. Chikao shot his hand out and caught the pillow, just inches away from Ryu's face.

"I hate that you're a goalie sometimes," Taichi frowned as Chikao held up the pillow in triumph.

"I fucking love it!" Ryu grinned and ruffled the blonde's hair. Chikao smiled happily at his friend's gesture. He couldn't really say why, but when he was with Ryu…everything felt wonderful.

"What was with Yuki?" Muga asked. Taichi shrugged and started texting on his phone.

"Eh, she was just freaking out because she thought I was coming over at this time and I didn't show up and blah, blah, blah." Taichi stared at the text, then deleted it and shoved the phone in his pocket.

"Who you texting?" Ringo asked. Taichi hesitated then pulled out his phone again.

"Hey guys," Taichi read out the text. "Just reminding you guys about my party tonight. Seven at my house. Food, fun and friends. Be there or be square." The brunette paused. "It was from Yamato."

"What?" the four boys echoed out at once.

"The fag?" Muga asked.

"He's not a fag," Taichi snapped at the defender.

"Why would he invite you to a party if you guys haven't talked in ages?" the dark haired boy continued. Taichi opened his mouth, then closed it. He looked back down at his phone.

"I…don't know…" he muttered. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Every time there is an awkward silence," Chikao said. "A gay baby is born."

"And every time it is broken," Ryu chimed in. "A gay baby is conceived!" The boys laughed at the joke, but Taichi stayed quiet. "Oi! Taichi! What's your deal?"

"Eh?" Taichi snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, nothing. Anyways, I better go now, or else Yuki will start bitching at me again." Taichi shoved his phone in his pocket and looked at Muga. "Come on mooch. I'm your ride home, remember?"

"Does that mean I have to deal with you and Yuki sexing it up?" Muga sighed as he stood up.

"Nah, I'll drop you off at home," Taichi grinned.

"Mind if I mooch off too?" Ringo asked as he hopped up. Taichi nodded and looked at the blonde.

"You gonna need a ride?" Taichi asked.

"Nah, I'll stick around with Ryu for a while," Chikao replied. The boys said their good byes and left. Soon, it was just the two boys left alone. Ryu stretched and lazily placed an arm over Chikao's shoulder.

"So thoughtful of you to stay with me Chikao," Ryu smiled.

"What can I say," Chikao grinned. "Two is good company, three is a crowd." Ryu laughed at the comment, which pleased Chikao.

"So what do you wanna do?" Ryu asked as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Dunno," Chikao shrugged. "What do you wanna do?" Ryu thought for a moment, then grinned.

"So you know how my parents aren't coming home until tomorrow night?"

"Yeah?" the blonde answered hesitantly. Ryu hopped up and ran over to the fridge. Upon returning, he had a six pack of beer cans in his hands. Chikao's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"You better believe it!" Ryu barked happily. He dumped the pack on Chikao's lap and went back to the kitchen. Chikao stared at the alcohol on his lap. He had never drunk before and had never given a thought to even tasting it. The black haired boy returned with some chips and napkins. He took out a can for himself, popped it open and held it up.

"Cheers!" Ryu grinned. Chikao grinned back, popped open his own and clinked his can with his friend's.

"Cheers!" Chikao echoed. The two boys took a swig and then spat it back out. "BLEH! THAT'S TERRIBLE!"

"I heard people only drank just to get drunk," Ryu studied the can. "But I thought that this shit would actually taste good." They sat for a moment…unsure of what to do next. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure."

"Ok…what do you wanna watch?"

"I don't care. You pick."

"No, you're the guest. You pick."

"It's your place! You pick."

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You infinity!" Chikao rolled his eyes at the childish remark and looked at the open beverage in his hand. He smiled.

"I have an idea," the blonde suggested.

"What?"

"Chugging contest! Last one to finish the can gets to pick the movie!"

"You're on!" And with that, the two boys started chugging away at their open cans. Chikao did his best to hold down the bitter, burning liquid, but it was much more easier said than done. Once the last drop was taken in, the blonde slammed the can down on Ryu's coffee table and crushed it slightly.

"I win!" he cheered.

"You did not!" the other boy argued once he finished.

"In your face!"

"Ok, let's try again," Ryu said, going for another can. He handed the next can to his friend; they clinked the cans and started chugging. This time, it was Ryu who finished first. He smiled smugly at the blonde.

"Best two out of three," Chikao huffed. "Winner takes all." Once again, they grabbed, clinked, and chugged. Chikao smiled when he saw the panic look on Ryu's face at the blonde's half way gone drink. He was about to win, they both could tell. Suddenly, Ryu ran his free hand up Chikao's inner thigh. The blonde shivered as his hand slowly ran up his leg…and then he started choking when it stopped a few inches away from his most sensitive area. Beer slightly dribbled down his chin as he continued coughing. Ryu grinned smugly and finished off the last bit of alcohol. He slammed the can down on the table and lifted his arms up in victory.

"I win!" Ryu cheered.

"You cheated!" Chikao protested as he reached for a napkin to clean himself.

"You liked it," Ryu grinned smugly once again. Chikao opened his mouth to object, but closed it when he felt Ryu's hand on his thigh again. The blonde blushed and Ryu giggled in satisfaction. They stared at each other for a moment. Slowly, the black haired boy started moving closer to the blonde.

'_What is he…doing?' _Chikao questioned himself once their faces became very close. Chikao could feel his heart starting to pick up speed once he felt Ryu's soft breath on his face. As though he were on autopilot, he slowly started to move his face closer too. Their lips were only a few inches away from each other…when Ryu blew air at Chikao's face. Ryu pulled back in laughter and Chikao jumped back in surprise.

"Your face!" Ryu laughed and pointed. Chikao blushed again…but more out of irritation.

"You suck balls," Chikao grumbled.

"Oooh, clever," Ryu chuckled. He placed his forehead against Chikao's. "Will you let me suck yours?" Chikao pushed Ryu away who started a new fit of laughter.

"I can't believe you're drunk already," he glared at the laughing boy and waited until he calmed down. Ryu grinned at him and, regretfully, Chikao couldn't help but smile too.

"Do you really think Yamato is a fag?" Ryu asked suddenly.

"Where did that come from?" the blonde blinked in confusion.

"I was just thinking about the text Taichi got a little while ago and how Muga called him a fag."

"Um…I don't know," Chikao shrugged. "I haven't seen him with a girl, at all…so that's definitely a red flag."

"I guess you're right," Ryu giggled and wrapped an arm around his friend. "But you know…I can't help but think…"

"What?"

"Well…if Yamato _is _gay, who do you think he'd be after?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Taichi?"

"Bingo."

"Go fig. I remember Taichi mentioning how he used to have a thing for the blonde." Ryu looked down at Chikao and grinned. "You know, I like blondes too." Chikao rolled his eyes and shook his head. They stayed quiet for a moment. "I wonder what gay sex is like."

"Ryu!" the blonde gasped.

"What? I'm honestly curious. I mean, I have an _idea…_but…I don't know…I mean, does it feel the same? Or is it disgusting? Or is there some sort of position that you need to do before—"

"Stop," Chikao whined and rested his head on the black haired boy's shoulder. "You're making my head hurt with all this thinking." Instead of drawing away from the blonde, Ryu rested his own head on top of his. The black haired boy gently nuzzled his face against his friend's blonde hair.

"So soft…" Ryu murmured quietly and sent shivers down Chikao's body. The blonde should have pulled away and kept his distance…but he didn't feel like it. Maybe it was because he was ok with Ryu being so close to him….or maybe it was because he was drunk. Either way, the goalie slowly reached out and took the forward player's hand. He felt butterflies in this stomach as he gently stroked the other boy's hand. They were so close…

"Good thing Muga isn't here," Ryu muttered.

"No shit," Chikao sighed. He snuggled his face closer to Ryu. He took notice of a particular scent that the boy had: peaches. The blonde giggled at the discovery and received a funny look from Ryu. "You smell like peaches."

"Oh," Ryu blushed. "Um…my mom decided to switch soap brands. They are all peach scented." Chikao lifted his face slightly and kissed Ryu's neck.

"I like it," the blonde whispered. Ryu pulled away slightly and looked down at Chikao. The blonde felt his heart start to beat faster when Ryu smiled at him. Slowly, the black haired boy was starting to lean forward once again. Chikao waited for his lips to meet his own.

Suddenly, Chikao's phone buzzed twice. The two boys jumped away and stared at each other. Chikao pulled it out and saw that it was a text from his older sister. The blonde looked up to see Ryu making his way to the bathroom. He found that he was slightly annoyed with the interruption, but it soon vanished as he realized that it was past his curfew. Hesitantly, he opened the text.

"_**Mom and dad are wondering when you'll be home," **_it read. Chikao looked at the beer cans on the coffee table. If he went home drunk, his parents would flip!

"**I'm not,"**he texted back. **"Staying the night Ryu's. Hope that's ok." **He sent it and waited for a moment. He quickly got a reply.

"_**Are you serious?"**_

"**Yup."**

"_**You'd rather stay over with your friends than be with family?"**_

"...**?"**

"_**You can be such an idiot at times." **_Chikao frown at the harsh words.

"**Sorry."**

"_**Whatever."**_

"**:(" **He never got a reply from his sister. The blonde slumped down in the couch and fought the urge to start crying. It wasn't like he _wanted_ to disappoint his sister…he just also didn't want his parents to get angry with him.

"You ok?" Chikao jumped and turned to see Ryu standing next to the couch.

"Y-yeah totally!" the other boy lied. Ryu studied him for a moment then sat next to his friend again. Chikao decided it was best to actually ask if he could stay over. "Um…Ryu? Is it ok if I stay over?"

"I guess," Ryu answered, starting to bunch the cans up into one spot of the table. "On one condition though."

"What?"

"Tell me what's wrong."

"…Family matter," Chikao dropped his gaze. "That's all." He looked back up at Ryu and jumped to see his face so close to his. He had an unconvinced face on and waited for him to continue. Chikao sighed.

"I don't like to complain or anything, you know that…"

"Yeah, I know."

"So—"

"So what? If you keep everything bottled up inside, you're going to go crazy. You'll explode and it's not good for you." Chikao swallowed the lump in his throat. "Chikao—"

"I just…can't ever to do anything right with my family!" the blonde finally snapped. Ryu stared at him in surprise. "Day in and day out, it's bicker-bicker-bicker! Judge-judge-judge! If I don't get shit from my sister, I hear shit coming from my mom and dad! My sister hates that I hang out with you guys, my parents seem like they hate each other…I try so hard to do the right thing and try to make peace, but _nothing _seems to work!" Chikao stared at Ryu, who looked very surprised. "But um...heh heh, you know. That's how life is...or how the cookie crumbles and what not..." Suddenly, Chikao realized that during his rant, he had started crying. He jumped up and tried to make a run for the bathroom. "Um...I-I gotta go!"

"Chikao wait!" Ryu grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Ryu I really gotta go," Chikao tried to pry the other boy's hands off.

"You can't run away forever Chikao," Ryu insisted.

"Yes I can, and I will."

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm not trying to be!"

"Then just talk to me!"

"I already did!"

"Chikao!" Ryu pulled the blonde back down on the couch. Chikao landed with a hard thud and the other boy who then wrapped an arm around the blonde's torso. Chikao glared at Ryu and opened his mouth to protest but then closed it again. Ryu was staring down at him…something strange in his eyes. The black haired boy finally sighed and hugged his friend tightly.

"I'm sorry," Ryu muttered. "I didn't mean to call you stupid."

"It's ok," Chikao sighed. "I'm used to the feeling."

"I honestly had no idea that you were going through…" Chikao hugged his friend tightly. The small hint of peaches caused the blonde to smile slightly but he still wasn't feeling the best. Chikao sat up.

"It's not your fault," Chikao mumbled and rubbed his eyes. "Really…it's not. It's just me who always seems to fuck things up I guess…" They two boys were silent.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No…I'll be ok."

"Chikao, I mean it." Chikao looked into Ryu's dark eyes. They still had something in them…something that made the blonde believe that maybe this boy could take away his pain…even it were for a small moment.

"…Kiss me…" Chikao barely whispered. Chikao saw Ryu tense up and he immediately regretted saying anything. Chikao looked away and tried to hide his embarrassment. Ok…maybe he _wasn't _the one…Suddenly Ryu's hands were on Chikao's face. He gently tilted his face towards his. Ryu stared at his friend for a moment and was slightly rubbing his thumb against the blonde's cheek bone. Before Chikao knew what was happening, he felt soft warm lips against his own.

Chikao was caught off guard. Ryu was kissing him? He didn't actually think that he would do it…but he did. Chikao felt the other boy gently suck on his bottom lip. The blonde closed his eyes and pulled Ryu closer to deepen their kiss. As soon as it seemed to have started, they pulled away from each other. The black haired boy stared at the blonde for a moment and then kissed him again.

Chikao blushed when Ryu's tongue slid into his mouth. It brushed the other boy's tongue and gently traced his bottom lip. Chikao groaned softly as he lowered himself on to the couch, pulling Ryu along with him. Their lips and tongues continued to brush against one another. Ryu then moved his mouth and started kissing Chikao's jaw and neck. The goalie shivered when he felt the darker boy sucking on his neck.

Chikao started feeling flushed as Ryu's hand slipped into his shirt and ran over his abdomen and chest. He gasped slightly when Ryu lightly tweaked Chikao's nipple and he could feel his jeans getting tighter. The forward player smiled at the reaction and kissed him on the lips again. He gently rubbed his face against Chikao's and then he pulled away. Chikao looked at him curiously.

"Come on," Ryu smiled and pulled Chikao up. The blonde followed Ryu…to his bedroom. Ryu kissed Chikao and laid him down on the bed. "It's a lot better in here."

"You're…really drunk," Chikao gasped between kisses. "Aren't you?" The black haired boy stared at him a moment. Then he smiled.

"Maybe a little," Ryu muttered. He straddled himself over the blonde. "But that doesn't matter right now…you do."

Ryu kissed Chikao's ear and started removing his shirt. The blonde blushed when he felt his shirt slip off and reveal his bare torso. Ryu admired the sculpted figure below him before he let his hands roam all over the goalie's chest. Chikao gently tugged at Ryu's shirt as the darker boy's fingers traced over his abs. The black haired boy allowed the blonde to remove his own shirt and then lowered his mouth to the blonde's nipple. Chikao groaned when he felt Ryu's tongue lick and tease that sensitive area of his chest. Ryu abandoned that area, to Chikao's disappointment, and set his sights on elsewhere.

"Ryu," Chikao whispered. Ryu was occupied in undoing the blonde's belt and his pants. Ryu slid the blonde's pants off and smirked at Chikao's excitement. Chikao's heart started beating faster as Ryu's face started getting closer to his arousal. He gently started to tease it with his mouth and tongue, which caused the blonde to gasp. Satisfied with the response, Ryu started removing Chikao's underwear. It suddenly hit Chikao…he was about to be exposed to his _best friend. _"R-Ryu, wait!"

The black haired boy stared at Chikao's manhood while Chikao covered his face with embarrassment. He was completely naked and defenseless under Ryu and that made him nervous. Chikao knew that it probably shouldn't have been that big of deal…but knowing that now Ryu was looking down at him, like _that…_

"Quit staring you perv!" Chikao finally hissed through his fingers.

"What are you hiding for?" Ryu chuckled and removed Chikao's hands from his flushed face.

"I…don't know," Chikao muttered nervously. "I feel…exposed…" Ryu stared at him a moment, then started undoing his own pants. He discarded the lower half of his clothing on the floor and smiled down at his blonde friend. Chikao's eyes traveled down Ryu's naked body to his erected member. He looked so…

"Who's the perv now?" Ryu growled playfully before running his fingers through Chikao's blonde hair. Chikao pulled Ryu's face closer to him and lifted his hips. The two boys moaned when their members rubbed against each other. Chikao repeated the motion and smiled when Ryu whimpered in pleasure. "Chikao…" He kissed the blonde on the lips and neck. "I want more of you."

"Come and get me then," Chikao whispered. The forward player reluctantly sat up and gazed down once more at the boy under him. Then, he spat in his hand and then covered it over his cock. Chikao swallowed hard and almost took back the words he said…but he didn't. Not only was he curious and drunk…but he found that part of him actually _wanted _Ryu to do this to him. The black haired boy made him feel safe and happy…it had been a while since anyone ever made him feel like that.

His thoughts were cut short when he felt pain throughout his body. He yelped and immediately tensed up, which only caused more pain. The feelings he had just a moment ago were disappearing from his memory as Ryu pushed himself deeper into Chikao. Ryu gently kissed Chikao as he slowly started to push in and out of the blonde.

"R-Ryu!" he gritted his teeth as a few gasps of pain escaped from his mouth.

"Chi...kao," Ryu grunted. The blonde held the other boy's body closer to him, hoping it'd make the pain go away. "Is…your dad a thief?"

"N-no," Chikao answered. "Why?" Ryu smiled and leaned his face closer to Chikao's.

"Because," he muttered. "Someone stole the stars and put them in your eyes." Chikao felt his heart flip uncontrollably as Ryu kissed him on the lips again. "You're so gorgeous…I wish you could just see…yourself."

With each soft word that was said, the pain started to feel more and more distant. Chikao started to focus more on the feelings he had before. It was so strange to him…he felt warmth, happiness, and pleasure. Having Ryu deep inside him felt so right at the moment. With each fluid movement, Chikao's moans grew louder and louder.

"Ryu…" he sighed. "I love…feeling you…" Ryu smiled and brushed his lips against Chikao's.

"I love feeling you too," Ryu breathed out and gently ran his fingers through his blonde hair once again.

Chikao didn't care anymore about the world. He didn't care that his family was angry, or what anyone else probably thought of him. All that he really cared about was what Ryu thought…and felt for him. It was a selfish thought, but he wanted to the darker boy to be with him. To fix him. To fill this emptiness and hurt he had been feeling for so long. And he was. With each thrust he felt, the more his happiness grew.

Without warning, Ryu gently started to tease Chikao's member. Chikao moaned out in pleasure, feeling Ryu's fingers around his cock. His body was about to burst from the incredible feelings that were building up in him. Finally, Ryu licked the blonde's neck and murmured his name in his ear. Chikao rolled his head back and moaned loudly before finally releasing his pleasure.

Ryu stopped for a moment, feeling the semen between his fingers, before continuing his process. Chikao wanted to feel and see Ryu loose it as well. So, he kissed Ryu's neck, searching for some sort of reaction. At the crook of his neck was where the forward player moaned loudly. Chikao grinned and sucked that spot a moment longer before gently biting down. Ryu moaned loudly and spilled his seed inside of Chikao. The blonde closed his eyes and concentrated on simply feeling him. Finally, Ryu pulled himself out of the blonde and laid next to him.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a long while, feeling too exhausted to do much of anything else at the moment. Chikao slowly slid his arm around Ryu's waist and pulled him closer. Ryu wrapped his own arm around the blonde. He smiled down at Chikao and received smiled back. Chikao closed his eyes as Ryu started to gently stroke his hair.

"So soft…" Ryu murmured and once again, it sent shivers down Chikao's body. Slowly, they fell into a deep sleep.

**oXoXoXoXo**

"Fuck…my head," Chikao groaned when he woke up. He could feel his brain pounding hard against his skull and even the distant noises from outside felt they were on a full blast stereo system. Chikao groaned and scratched his…bare chest.

_'Why am I naked?' _he questioned himself. He slowly sat up and looked around…this wasn't his room. Chikao tried to look for something, anything, to give prove him wrong…but he didn't find anything. _'Why am I __**naked **__in __**Ryu's **__room?' _He pulled up the covers and looked down. Once he saw the mess, the memory and feelings from last night quickly came back.

"Oh no…" Chikao groaned and slowly laid back down. "Oh no…" He had sex…with his best _guy _friend. The goalie laid on the bed for a while, desperately trying to think of what to do when he had to face Ryu again. Maybe he could just pretend that none of it happened. Or maybe, because they were both drunk, he could say that he didn't remember anything. Or maybe…The more Chikao tried to think of a solution, the more his head hurt. Finally, he decided to just let what ever happened happen, so he put on his boxers and his shirt and slowly made his way out the room and to the kitchen.

Chikao cringed when the bright rays of sun hit his face. He shielded his eyes and saw that Ryu was preparing something in the kitchen. Ryu was simply wearing his boxers and bobbing his head to the beat of a song that he was listening to on the CD player. He turned and smiled at the blonde. Chikao blushed when he was caught staring and trudged over to the nearest chair.

"Good morning, my Sleeping Beauty," Ryu greeted. "How'd you sleep?"

"…Pretty good," Chikao muttered. "My head really hurts though." The darker boy nodded knowingly and gave his friend a few pills. "What are you making?"

"Mickey Mouse pancakes," Ryu grinned. "You want some?"

"I suppose so," Chikao shrugged. "…but why Mickey Mouse?"

"Because I ka-fucking love Disney," Ryu said as he placed a plate of Mickey pancakes in front of him. Chikao gave him an odd look as he plopped down in the chair next to him.

"Are you still drunk?" Chikao asked. "Or is this part of your hang over?"

"Judge me if you will, little Chikao, but I still think Disney has the most kick-ass movies known to man."

"Uh-huh…Who's your favorite Disney character?"

"Tigger. Hands down."

"Ah. Well now I know what to get you for your birthday."

"Or if I'm lying on my death bed." The two boys chuckled and started eating their breakfast. "What about you? Who's your favorite character?"

"Um…I haven't really thought about it," Chikao answered honestly.

"Everyone has a favorite Disney character!"

"Well, I'll let you know when I think of one that stands out to me."

"You better…Hey! Did you know that Walt Disney actually invented a lot of gadgets and contraptions to be able to produce full-length animated films? He was like the pioneer of animation!" As Ryu started going off about more "fun facts" about Disney, Chikao listened to him and quietly ate his pancakes. The blonde couldn't help but smile at the child-like excitement Ryu had on his face as he explained to his friend the secrets and magic of Disney. He looked very…cute.

"If the other guys heard you ramble off like this," Chikao chuckled once his friend finished and started eating again. "They'd tease you like none other." Ryu's excitement vanished immediately.

"Well…hopefully they don't find out," Ryu muttered, slightly embarrassed at his sudden outburst of geekiness. "I mean…I don't mind letting you see me like this because you're my best friend. I feel comfortable around you…and I hope you feel the same about me."

"Of course I do," the blonde smiled. "Why else would I have opened myself up to you like that last night?" At the mention of "last night" the boys' minds immediately fell upon the subject that they were both trying to avoid…or at least Chikao was trying to. They stared at each other and looked away. "Can I have some more Mickeys?"

"Y-yeah, of course," Ryu hopped up and went to get his friend some more. They stayed quiet as Ryu returned with two more Mickey pancakes and placed them in front of Chikao. The blonde noticed that Ryu was watching him eat, but he was more hungry than self-conscious to care at that moment. "What would happen if it leaked out we had sex?" Chikao chewed slowly and thought about the question.

"Then the boss, Muga and Ringo would skin us alive," he muttered finally.

"That's what I thought," Ryu sighed. They were silent once again. The question Chikao was dreading to ask was now on the surface of their conversation.

"So…Do you think it'd be best if we…pretended this never happened?" the blonde asked. He didn't really want to pretend it never happened…but if Ryu wanted to, then he would.

"No," Ryu answered quickly. "I'm not going to deny it happened." Chikao sighed in relief. "But…I also don't want people hurting you for what we did. Especially not our friends. So…"

"…So, if it does leak out, let's promise not to release the other's name. Alright?"

"Alright, it's a promise." They smiled at each other and returned to their breakfast. Suddenly, Ryu tilted his head to one side, jumped up and ran to his bed room. Chikao carefully listened to the cellphone ring that Ryu was desperately trying to find.

"Hello?" he finally answered. Pause. "Oh, hey Akiko! What's up?" Pause. "I'm pretty good. Just having some breakfast." Pause. "Yeah, I'm free later tonight. Why?" Pause. "A date? Sure! I'd love to go out with you tonight." Pause. "Alright, sounds good! I'll be sure to have eaten some Skittles by seven then." Pause. "So you can taste the rainbow, of course!" Ryu laughed. "Alright Cutie, I'll see you later." Ryu walked back into the room, and grinned at Chikao. "I got a date for tonight."

Usually at a time like this, Chikao would have praised him on his achievement. Now however, the blonde simply nodded once and tried to ignore the pain in his heart he suddenly felt. They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence and afterwards, Chikao gathered the rest of his items and headed for the door.

"Thanks for letting me stay over Ryu," he called to the darker boy.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Ryu asked as he poked his head out from his bedroom. "You don't want to shower or anything first?"

"Nah," Chikao shook his head. "I'll shower when I get home."

"Are you walking home?"

"Yeah, it's not too long away from here."

"It's half an hour away!"

"I could use the exercise." Chikao opened the door, but Ryu closed it again.

"After what I saw last night," Ryu smirked. "I don't think you need any more of that." Chikao blushed and slightly looked away. "Something wrong?"

"…Just…worried that my parents will bitch at me if I don't get home soon. That's all." Chikao smiled but it was obvious that Ryu wasn't completely convinced. However, the forward player shrugged and walked over to the kitchen counter.

"At least take a taxi," Ryu said as he handed his friend some money. "Here you go." Chikao took the money and smiled at his friend. Ryu smiled back and placed a hand on Chikao's blonde hair. His heart thumped harder in his chest as Ryu gently stroked his blonde hair. "Thanks for everything Chikao…You really are my best friend."

"I should be the one thanking you Ryu," Chikao chuckled. He gently removed his friend's hand and left.

Chikao walked on the sidewalk for a while, trying to figure out what was going on with his feelings. Why should he have felt so hurt upon hearing that Ryu had a date? It wasn't like they were in a relationship or anything. He _was_ his best friend…and they did have sex…but it was only because they were drunk! ...and curious…Ok, so maybe Chikao was feeling a little attached to Ryu after last night, but it won't go any farther than that. It can't…can it?

"Taxi!" Chikao called out and held up his hand. He might as well put the money his Ryu…er…his _friend_, gave to him. A cab pulled over shortly and asked the boy for his destination. Chikao gave him his address and soon they were off. Chikao stared out of the window and thought about last night.

Having Ryu so close and feeling him touch him the way he did made Chikao feel so confused. On the one hand, he knew that it should be wrong to have let him do that to him in the first place. After all, they were friends, and _guys_ for that matter. On the other hand, it felt really good. Probably the best sex he's had in a long time. Ryu had made him feel happy and took away his worries and pain that night. Chikao smiled at the memory of looking at Ryu, completely naked, and then slightly frowned at the thought of finding another _man _attractive.

_'Ok Chikao, get a hold of yourself,' _Chikao sighed as the taxi pulled up. _'I'm his best friend, and nothing more. Yeah, you two had sex, but that shouldn't change how you see him. You're not gay…nope, not at all…I think.'_

**oXoXoXoXo**

**September 13****th**

_'Ok…so maybe you __**are **__gay,' _Chikao groaned as he laid in bed that night. It was a few weeks later, and the more time passed, the more Chikao wasn't sure if he actually wasn't gay. Ryu and Akiko decided to become a couple a few days after the two boys had copulated and it felt like someone had sliced a part of Chikao's heart. Chikao knew at that moment that he had two choices: one, either completely give up and ignore Ryu, or two, remind himself that he and his friends never had a girlfriend for that long and simply continue acting like nothing is wrong. The idea of not being with the dark skinned boy didn't even seem like an option to him, so he stuck with the second one. It actually seemed to turn out better than he had imagined.

Chikao started to notice how much he was hanging around Ryu _and _his girlfriend, but Ryu didn't seem to mind or even notice. Sometimes, it'd turn out that Ryu would divert his attention from Akiko and keep it on Chikao for long periods of time. Akiko didn't like the sudden attention switches, and that's when things started to get kind of rocky in their relationship.

While Akiko accused Ryu of not caring about her as much, Ryu would simply state that he did care about her, but he also cared about Chikao and the rest of his friends. Chikao simply watched from the sidelines, feeling extremely guilty for being the one causing their fights. He couldn't help it if Ryu started paying more attention to him. And shamefully, he actually kind of liked that he was paying more attention to him than Akiko. It made him feel like he meant something more to the black haired forward, other than friendship. After thinking of the possibility, Chikao would mentally scold and remind himself of how that could never happen. They were both guys, and they both had a tendency to bash homosexuals. Besides, Ryu was a little too dense to notice anything most of the time. He would have to tell Ryu himself if he ever wanted to see if he felt anything.

But what if he rejected him? Chikao didn't want to lose his friendship to some stupid feeling he had. Ryu made him feel happy and stronger. He couldn't lose that support. So he just needed to get over this and find a new girl that he could fawn over. But…saying it is a lot easier than being able to do so.

"Ryu," Chikao whispered to himself. "How can I stop feeling this way for you…now that I know that…I'm in love with you?"

* * *

><p><em>FUN FACTS: 1) September 13=Day before "Sweetest Poison" starts. 2) Akiko was mentioned in CH 1 of "Sweetest Poison" as Ryu's girlfriend...then apparently dropped off the face of the earth. ^_^; 3) You just read through eleven pages...feel proud. ^_^ <em>

_I know this was probably really long for just a one-shot...but thank you so much for reading it! :D *glomps*  
><em>

_So I felt like I wanted to add just a **little **more depth to Chikao, you know, besides the whole happy go-lucky kid. :3 I might add another chapter that jumps a few months later and it will be more of Ryu's POV...but what do you think? I hope this tied in well with my other story. ^_^; Now...to move on to the next chapter project; I was thinking chibis...or vampires. ;)_

_Well what did you think? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Please let me know what you think. Flames are not welcomed and will be used to cook more Mickey Mouse pancakes.  
><em>


	2. I See The Light

_**NOTE:** Alright, THIS is the last chapter to "A Broken Paradise." It's a HUGE contrast to the last chapter but that's probably because of how I portrayed Ryu. Hmm...he has his nerdy moments...but who doesn't? ;) This chapter jumps to three different times in the story so that means that it is also long._

_I listened to "I See the Light" from Tangled. It was such a HUGE inspiration to me and kept me writing for hours. :) Thank you Disney (and KeruKeru for bringing up Tangled ;) )!_

_One more thing! I had a few reviewers say that they were surprised to see Ryu as Seme and Chikao as Uke. Well, to explain, before I started working on "Sweetest Poison" I looked up some actors and actresses that I some what imagined my characters to look like (to help me picture them in my mind better). The actor I found for Ryu looked more Seme than the actor that I found for Chikao (but that's just me). However, now that I look back at SP, I see how Uke Ryu is... XD_

_Sorry, I'm rambling...but it's probably because I'm hyper. Woo! XD Ok...enjoy!  
><em>

_**WARNING:** Swearing, slash, and slight gay bashing.  
><em>

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own-WAIT! I DO own Chikao and Ryu! WOO! *Does the happy dance* I don't own Taichi, who again, makes a slight cameo, Yamato, who again is only mentioned, any Disney movie mentioned here, Tigger, or the words to "I See the Light" (Tigger, the movies and that song belong to Disney). All other characters I own! Mwa-ha-ha! :D :D :D  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>2. I See The Light<strong>

There were five things that Ryu Hamamoto knew for a surety: 1. He was the second best forward player in his soccer team (which was fine with him since being number one would be too much pressure). 2. He was a very blunt boy. 3. He was a smooth and persuasive talker/flirt. 4. He was not stupid. And finally (and most importantly) 5. He was most definitely _not _gay!

**oXoXoXoXo**

**October 28****th**

Ryu gently rubbed his cheek and glared bitterly at the ground. It had been a while since Mimi slapped him across the face, but it still stung a little. The bitch had some strength behind her hits…

"You sure you're ok?" Chikao asked once again. Ryu looked up and smiled at his friend.

"Yeah I'm fine," Ryu said and ruffled the blonde's hair. "Just still kind of pissed at her for saying all that stuff I guess." It was after school and after the whole fiasco that happened with Muga and Yamato. Muga had "accidentally" pushed the blonde into some paint, and Yamato's friends flipped out on all of them. After that, Muga and Ringo disappeared, Taichi left with Yuki following close behind, and so now they were left all by themselves. They decided to walk home together for a while before splitting off into their different directions.

"Do you think what she said is true though?" Chikao asked. "That we only think with our penis?"

"I don't think so," Ryu sniffed. "We're not stupid. We know how to use a condom and when enough is enough." Chikao gave him an irritated look.

"You mean like how you should have broken up with Akiko ages ago?" he asked.

"Hey," Ryu growled warningly.

"Sorry," Chikao muttered. "It's just that…you guys have been—"

"I know," Ryu sighed. "And I guess you have a point. But…I don't know…I don't want her to freak out if I break up with her. You know, like how Yuki is acting with Taichi? She's been a lot more clingy than usual recently." The blonde nodded. As they continued walking, Ryu noticed that their hands continually brushed against one another. It was obvious that Chikao noticed it too, so finally, the blonde laced his fingers within Ryu's. He looked up at Ryu, making sure to see if it was ok. Ryu smiled at him and continued walking. He didn't mind that they were holding hands. Girls did it all the time with their best friends, so why couldn't two boys do it?

"Ryu?" The blonde spoke up. Ryu looked at him. "Do you ever…think about that one night?" Ryu slightly blushed at the memory of them having sex.

"Sometimes," he said. "I do quite a bit. What about you?"

"Same…" Chikao squeezed his hand. "Maybe…a little too much than I should…" Ryu stopped and stared at Chikao.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked curiously. Chikao blushed and looked away for a moment then looked back.

"I…I don't really know how to say this…but…" the blonde swallowed. "I'm in love with you." Ryu blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"I'm in love with you Ryu."

"Are you fucking insane? We're guys!" Ryu pulled his hand away and stared at Chikao with wide eyes. "Guys aren't supposed to love each other like that!"

"I'm not in love with you because you're a guy," Chikao frowned. "Or because you and I had sex…though I did really like our sex together." The darker boy stepped back when the blonde tried to step forward. "I'm not one-hundred percent sure why I'm in love with _you, _my best friend, of all people…but I know that I am." A smile slowly crept on Chikao's face as he continued on. "I love being around you. Your personality is like everything I wanted in a relationship. You're smart, and honest, and funny…and you make me really happy.

"Whenever I'm having a hard time dealing with my family, I can always count on you to be there for me to make me feel better. You…really care about me and honestly it's something different that I don't think I've felt in a _really _long time. I care about you too…and more than just friendship.

"I…I know that you are probably freaked out right now, and I don't blame you…but…I felt like you needed to know." The black haired boy stood quietly for a moment, his mind totally blank. It wasn't until Chikao gently touched his face and felt his lips almost touch his own, that Ryu snapped out of his trance and shoved the other boy from him. He wanted to scream at him about being a sick fag and what the hell was wrong with him…but he couldn't. Ryu simply stared at Chikao and then ran away from him.

The forward player was grateful for his high endurance and stamina as he ran all the way to his home and to his bedroom. He slammed the door shut and collapsed on his bed, exhausted and totally shocked.

Chikao…his best friend…just told him he was in love with him…Why? Why him? Why was he in love with another guy? Why couldn't it have been some other dude, like Yamato or something? Wait…not Yamato. Ryu wouldn't be able to stand seeing him with the blonde—wait! What was he talking about? He shouldn't care if he was with another guy other than him! Actually he should, because he didn't want people to hurt Chikao for being gay or anything. He meant a great deal to the forward player.

Ryu jumped when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and his heart started beating faster. Chikao had just sent him a text. Hesitantly, Ryu opened the text and read it.

"**Forget what I said. It doesn't matter. Just pretend I never said anything." **Ryu frowned and texted back.

"_**What do you mean pretend you didn't say anything?" **_ The forward player sent the text and waited a long while. Finally, he got a reply.

"**IDK." **Ryu glared angrily at the text.

"_**Don't 'IDK' me!" **_He thought about it, then erased it and started over. _**"Well I'm not going to pretend you didn't say anything...because you did and you can't take it back now. I think it might be best if we act like nothing happened around the rest of the fellas…but as for you and me…it happened and we're just going to have to figure it out…" **_Ryu sent the text and waited again. He got a text a few minutes later.

"**Ok…" **Ryu sighed and was about to put his phone away when he got another text. **"I'm sorry for fucking up our relationship…but I mean it…I love you…It's ok if you don't feel the same…I'll get over it someday."**

"…_**I…" **_ Ryu changed his mind of sending a reply and put his phone away. He didn't like how the blonde blamed himself for "fucking up their relationship." It wasn't all his fault…Ryu was the one who probably led him on by sleeping with him. Maybe if they hadn't had gotten drunk that one night then none of this would have happened. Yeah…that's it. Because Ryu wanted to see what alcohol was like and got them both drunk, they had sex and now fucked up their relationship.

"Ugh, Chikao…" Ryu groaned. "Why did you have to say that? You're making me feel confused…" He sat up. "What am I talking about? I'm not gay!" He stood and started pacing. "I mean…sure, we had sex and all. But I didn't think any more of it. Yeah, it felt great, and sometimes I'd pleasure myself while thinking about it…" He stopped. "Why did I think about that when I…ugh never mind!" He started pacing again. "Come on Ryu! You know you're not gay! You can't be, and neither can Chikao. I'm sure _I'm_ not…" He stopped again. "But if Chikao is…" He looked down at the floor. "Chikao…I don't want our friends to hurt you…" Ryu shook his head and looked over at a Simba statue that was placed on his dresser. "What should I do Simba?" Silence. "You're right. Maybe watching _The Lion King_ will clear my head from this." Ryu walked to his stash of Disney movies, pulled out _The Lion King _and walked to the T.V. to clear his mind.

**oXoXoXoXo**

**November 13****th**

It had been about two and a half weeks since the two boys decided to act like nothing happened. In that time, Chikao had started distancing himself away from Ryu more and more. At first, Ryu thought that it was no big deal and that maybe it was so that Chikao could clear his head and realize that he actually _wasn't_ gay…but oh how wrong he was.

Even though the blonde still hung out with the group, Chikao barely talked to Ryu at all now. They'd see each other every day and not even utter a "hi" to one another. No matter how hard Ryu tried to ignore the silent treatment he was receiving, he was going totally insane! It made him think more and more about the blonde goalie. He wondered what he was doing…who he was with…how was he feeling…Ryu wanted to know dammit!

But if he asked, then Chikao might think that he was starting to feel the same way and go back to thinking he was gay. He didn't want Muga bullying him around, or Ringo sneering behind his back, or even Taichi (who was completely oblivious to what was going on with the team for some reason) making fun of him for his attraction to guys. It was best that Ryu kept his distance while Chikao was trying to sort things out…but he was going fucking insane without him!

He hated feeling so attached to the blonde, but he supposed it came from being the blonde's best friend for a long time. Ryu was the only one who really knew Chikao. He knew how much his sister criticized him and destroyed how he felt about himself. He knew how his parents were getting closer and closer to divorce and how Chikao would desperately try and create peace between them. That was the thing about him…he was too much of a peace maker. Sometimes, it'd get him in to trouble. Someone broke his arm for not fighting with him last year during a game, Muga constantly was up his ass because he was trying to be nice to Yamato…But strangely, Ryu admired that about him.

He wasn't afraid to stand up for what he felt was right at the time. Chikao had this weird satisfaction when he is able to stop a fight or calms two bickering friends. That was different from Ryu. If something bothered him, he'd say it and most likely get a black eye for it. Thankfully for him, Chikao would always be there to either calm him down or take him away from the situation. Recently however, Ryu had been receiving more bruises than usual…

_'Fuck! I'm thinking about him again!' _Ryu thought in frustration. _'Why the hell can't I get you out of my head Chikao?' _The dark skinned boy munched on the popcorn he had popped for himself and glared bitterly at the television screen.

"Come on!" he growled at the Disney movie. "_Pocahontas_ is supposed to be a more depressing movie!" He chucked a handful of popcorn as Pocahontas and John Smith shared their first kiss. "Get on with the angst!" A few minutes later, Pocahontas' lover showed up, fought John Smith, then John Smith's friend shot Pocahontas' lover. Ryu grinned. "There we go!"

"Ryu!" The dark haired boy looked up at his mother who sighed at the spilled popcorn in front of the screen. "How many times have I told you not to throw things at the T.V.?"

"It's popcorn Mom," he smiled innocently and tossed some in his mouth. "Harmless."

"I don't think you would have done this if Chikao was here," she shook her head. Ryu's heart flipped upon hearing his name. "Where is he anyways? I haven't heard from him in a long time."

"Well that makes two of us," Ryu muttered and turned his attention back to the movie.

"I miss having him around," his mother continued. "And how he'd call me Mama Hama and your father Papa Hama…it was fun." Ryu chuckled at the nicknames and nodded. Ever since Ryu and Chikao had become friends, his parents hadn't liked how the blonde kept calling them Mr. and Mrs. Hamamoto, but Chikao wasn't completely comfortable referring to them as "Mom" and "Dad." Finally, one night before Chikao left, he said to Ryu's parents: "Good night Mama and Papa Hama." The names stuck with them ever since then.

Mother and son watched as the movie progressed to the love song that the two main characters shared. Ryu skipped the song and watched the next scene: "Savages".

"Hey! That was my favorite part you just skipped!" his mother protested and gently bopped him on the head.

"I don't want to think about love at the moment Mom," Ryu said sharply. His mother stayed quiet for a moment, then joined her son on the couch.

"Are you still upset about your girlfriend breaking up with you?" she asked.

"No," he answered flatly. "Honestly, I'm surprised it lasted for so long. All we'd do most of the time was fight over Chikao."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She'd accuse me of caring more about Chikao than her. I'd tell her that I loved them both the same and she'd spin off in either accusing me of being gay or feeling only friendship towards her." Ryu paused. "I guess the final straw was when I finally snapped and said, 'You know what Akiko? Bros before hos!' She slapped me and stormed off." Ryu slightly chuckled at the memory, but then stopped when he saw his mother's disapproved look.

"I hope you apologized to her," she said warningly.

"Yes ma'am," Ryu nodded. "I will." She gave him "the look" to seal the promise up.

"Well…if Akiko's not the reason for you skipping my favorite love song, then what's going on?" Ryu skipped the scene back to the love song and ate some more popcorn. "Hm. You're not getting away with it that easy, young man." Ryu looked at his mom.

Could he really trust her with his personal life at the moment? Hell, Ryu's parents didn't even _know _that he had been sleeping around! But Ryu had had a close relationship to his mother, even from a young age. Maybe it'd be ok…

"…Someone…told me that they loved me," he started, trying to be as vague as he possibly could. "But I don't think I feel the same. I mean…they're great and everything…but I can't be with them like that." The dark skinned boy looked back at the television screen. "Then again…I just can't stop thinking about them. I want to be around them a lot but I know that we can't and we shouldn't. I know I shouldn't be thinking about them so much…but I do. I hate it because they never escape my mind, but I love it because they make me feel weird and…happy…I'm so confused…"

"So, you're in love with someone but too afraid to admit it then?"

"H-Huh? I'm not in love! Ryu Hamamoto may be in relationships, but he does _not _fall in love!"

"Well that's a shame…because I want to see you be in a wonderful relationship before I die." They stayed quiet for a moment. "Since you didn't let me see the love song for the first time here, I want to watch the _Tangled _love song." She stood and tried to switch the DVDs. "…which one is the 'stop' button again? I can't see the small buttons from here." Ryu sighed and helped his mother out. Soon his mother was listening to the love song in the movie _Tangled, _while Ryu flipped through his phone, silently searching for something he had been wanting to see since he got home from school.

"Ryu?" his mother said. Ryu looked at her. "Your father and I have been talking for a long time now…about you."

"Well it's nice to know you guys gossip about me," Ryu muttered, looking down at his phone again. He knew that he didn't delete it…It _had _to be here! He let out a sigh of relief when he finally found it.

"That's not what I mean," she said. "Ryu…if you're in love with Chikao then it's perfectly ok with us." Ryu froze. "We like Chikao. He's a good boy and he obviously makes you happy. You two are so sweet together and—"

"Mama, I'm not gay!" Ryu defended himself. _'How the fuck did you even know it was Chikao anyways?'_

"Well…if you are, then it's ok with us. Your father and I still love you and nothing will ever change that." She gave her son a hug and gently stroked his hair. Ryu smiled and hugged back.

"Thanks Mom," he said pulling away. "I'll keep that in mind if it turns out I am gay." His mother nodded and then started singing along with the two characters singing their love song. Ryu looked down at his phone as he listened to the music.

It was a picture of him and Chikao. Ryu had his arm wrapped around Chikao, while the blonde had an ice cream cone in hand. The black haired boy smiled at the picture and the memory. Upon hearing the chorus of the love song, Ryu frowned slightly.

_'I'm not gay,' _he told himself. _'I know I'm not.'_

He went to delete the picture…then changed his mind and locked it to his phone's memory.

**oXoXoXoXo**

**November 14****th**** (The next day)**

"Ryu!"

"Holy shit! RYU!"

"DAMMIT!" Ryu shouted in pain as he clutched his left leg. "MY FOOT! IT FUCKING HURTS! GRAAAH!"

"Easy Ryu," Coach Hosakawa muttered, inspecting the boy's leg. "Just take some deep breaths and just relax." Ryu tried to do as the coach said, but whenever the coach tried to touch his ankle, Ryu would freak out and jerk his leg away, causing more pain to him. Ryu looked up at Chikao who was standing over him. The blonde had panic and worry written on his face.

"Ch-Chikao!" the black haired boy whimpered loudly. _'I don't care if Muga is here or not! I don't care if you're another boy! Please! I need you right now!' _Ryu jerked his leg back away from the coach's hand and let out another scream of agony.

"Keep him calm, Chikao," the coach ordered. "I'm going to remove your shoe Ryu." Ryu nodded as the blonde goalie placed the injured boy's head in his lap. It felt better to have Chikao holding him in such away, but it didn't stop the pain. The coach tried his best to remove the shoe, but with ever slight gesture, Ryu would cry out in pain. He managed to untie the shoe lace.

"It's gonna be ok Ryu," Chikao whispered shakily to Ryu. "I promise." Ryu let out another wail of discomfort and clutched Chikao's hand tightly. Ryu looked up at Chikao and saw that his light blue eyes were starting to appear slightly wet. Ryu screamed out when his foot was bumped slightly and Coach Hosokawa sighed in defeat at not being able to take the shoe off.

"It's no use," the coach muttered. "I'm afraid it looks like your ankle snapped in half." Ryu gritted his teeth, but couldn't stop the tears of pain from falling down his face. It was snapped in half? That'd explain why it hurt so fucking bad! But what did that mean for him concerning soccer? Coach Hosokawa glared at the team captain, who was part of the reason for the injury. "You see why you don't do these sorts of things while I'm away? People get seriously hurt!"

"I'm sorry," Ryu heard Taichi say. Chikao gently stroked Ryu's sweaty face.

"Dammit Yagami, you're supposed to be the _team captain!_ Set an example for everyone! And right at this moment I don't think you or Muga are equipped to be team captain material!" The blonde held Ryu protectively as the coach bent down to lift Ryu up. Slowly and carefully, Chikao and the coach lifted Ryu up on his good foot.

"I have to take him to the hospital," Coach Hosokawa told the blonde. Chikao nodded and let the older man take a better hold of Ryu. The coach turned on the rest of the boys. "You five boys who were playing this game are going to be running two miles when I get back, but for now sit on the bleachers with blondy over there." He turned his attention to the rest of the team "The rest of you, I want a mile, right now!" The team groaned at the orders, but quickly obeyed. Ryu slid his hand out of Chikao's and limped over to Coach Hosokawa's green minivan. The coach did his best to gently set Ryu down in the passenger seat without causing more harm to him.

"Can you prop your feet up on the dash?" he asked the boy. Ryu whimpered as he tried to lift his leg, but couldn't. "Easy kid, don't push it." Coach Hosokawa sighed. "Tell me…what happened." Ryu stared at him for a moment, then shook his head. If Muga found out that he had snitched… "Ryu, I need to know. Was it an accident? Did you just twist your foot funny?" Ryu gently touched his leg and then shook his head. "Ryu—"

"Taichi and Muga were playing for the spot as team captain," Ryu sniffed. "It was a three on three game and nothing was supposed to happen. But suddenly…Muga was being really rough on Taichi, hoping to weaken him or something. When he saw that it wasn't working…" The black haired boy bit lowered his gaze.

"What?" Coach Hosokawa pressed on.

"…Muga told us he was going to get rid of Taichi, once and for all," Ryu finally confessed. "He told me to pretend I was getting tiered so that Taichi could easily get the ball away from me. That would have given him enough time to set himself up and…you know?" Coach Hosokawa stared at the injured boy, his face flushed red with utter irritation.

"I'll be back," he growled. Ryu nodded and watched the coach hurry over to the bleachers, where the rest of the team was. Ryu saw that suddenly Muga punched a blonde and then Taichi pounced on Muga. The black haired boy watched as the two boys tumbled down the bleachers and continued fighting. Finally, Coach Hosokawa got there and ordered the other boys to pull them apart. He shouted at the two boys for a while, then turned to the rest of the team. Soon he was jogging back to the minivan, hopped in and drove off to the hospital.

This was Ryu's first time ever in a hospital…and he hoped it was his last. It wasn't that Ryu was a wuss or anything but the fact that his ankle was indeed snapped in half made him go insane due to the pain. The doctor had two nurses and the coach pin Ryu down as the doctor and another nurse took off his left shoe and sock. They said they were trying to be as gentle as could be, but to the forward player, it felt like they were pulling it off with no mercy. The doctor inspected his foot, took x-rays, and then announced what had happened.

The doctor called it a "Trimalleolar Fracture" which basically meant that it was definitely broken…in three different pieces. The major break was located in the tibia (also known as the shin bone, which explained the pain throughout his leg), another break was in the talus bone and the last break was in his fibula. Together, the three bones made up the ankle. The doctor went on to explain that his tibia had splintered off drastically and there was a possible chance that could have pierced a blood vein or artery. Ryu was to go to surgery into surgery in a couple of days, where they would mend his broken bone with a metal plate and screws.

"Doctor," Coach Hosokawa spoke up. "Will he be well enough to play soccer any time soon?" The doctor stared at him and then at Ryu.

"No," he said. Ryu's spirits came crashing and burning to the ground.

The doctor left two nurses to try and straighten out Ryu's foot the best they could. The younger one was obviously an intern and was left to do the task herself. She tried to straighten out the ankle as best as she could, but because Ryu's constant yelping, she would immediately freak out. Finally, the older, more experienced nurse stepped in and pulled on Ryu's foot very hard. Ryu heard it crack and he let out a loud scream of pain. Coach Hosokawa snapped at the nurse and the doctor came in and finally took over. His ankle was still bent inward, but not as much as before.

They moved Ryu to the patient center and laid him on one of the beds. They hooked up wires and tubes to him and poked and prodded him all over. Ryu hated every single minute of it. They asked him for his parent's number, so that they could inform them what happened and so he gave it to them. Finally, a nurse gave Ryu what he had been wanting and needing the most: pain medication. They gave him a vaccination and some pills and told him that it was going to knock him out for a while before they left. The lonely injured boy silently cried, out of pain and fear while he laid on his reclined bed, desperately hoping that this would all be over soon.

-0-0-0-0-

Through the darkness, Ryu heard recognizable voices starting to become more audible. He slowly opened his eyes and saw another person's face close to his own. The black haired boy freaked out and punched the intruder on the jaw as hard as he could. The other person let out a yelp and flew back a few feet. The voice sounded familiar. Ryu rubbed his eyes to clear the grogginess from them and blinked a few times.

"Chikao?" he gasped. Chikao held his jaw and looked back at the injured boy. They stared at each other for a moment, slightly embarrassed. "Chikao…I'm so sorry! You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry," Chikao blushed. "I thought you were out cold…" Ryu shifted nervously when his mind started to wonder what Chikao was trying to do to him…so close to his face. Ryu turned his attention to the television that was playing a recognizable movie.

"_Tangled,_" Ryu smiled. Chikao smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, while you were sleeping your mom and dad found a channel that was playing it and started watching," the blonde informed him.

"Where are my parents now?" Ryu asked.

"The doctor said something about surgery papers or something," Chikao muttered. Ryu's heart jumped up to his throat. "It…really was that bad, huh?"

"I…I guess so," Ryu sighed. "They're going to have to go in and put a metal plate and screws in my ankle." Chikao cringed at the idea. "I know, right? Yeah, oh and here's the best part: I can no longer play soccer."

"What?" Chikao gasped.

"At least, not anytime soon," Ru frowned. "And all thanks to Muga…that bastard…" Chikao nodded in agreement before looking at the T.V. screen. Ryu watched the movie, hoping that his anger would vanish soon.

"Ryu?" Chikao spoke up. Ryu looked at his friend. "I think I know who my favorite Disney character is." Ryu's frustration quickly turned into curiosity.

"Really?" Ryu asked eagerly. "Who?"

"Stitch," Chikao smiled. "He's totally bad ass and just so cute and fluffy."

"I like fluffy!" Ryu mimicked the furry blue alien's voice. The two boys laughed and then looked back at the movie. Rapunzel was singing her song to Flynn in order to heal his injured hand. The injured boy smiled slightly at the shocked expression the hero had after he discovered that cut was completely healed.

"You sure do love your Disney," Chikao chuckled.

"Yep," Ryu grinned at him. Then, he frowned. "I could use some healing magic right about now." Chikao opened his mouth, and then closed it again. They watched the movie in silence.

"I don't have magic or anything," the blonde finally muttered. Ryu turned to see Chikao going over to retrieve a bag. He walked towards the bed and placed the bag on Ryu's stomach. "But I hope this might help you." Ryu stared at the gift curiously before he pulled out the tissue paper and pulled out…a stuffed Tigger.

"Wow!" Ryu's grin reappeared on his face. "It's Tigger!" He inspected the tiger excitedly and then hugged it. "Thanks Chikao!"

"You're welcome," Chikao smiled. Ryu gently stroked the orange tiger's fur. It was soft…but not as soft as…"Well, I better get going now." Ryu looked back up at Chikao who now looked very discouraged. "I just…dropped by to give you that and make sure you were ok." He turned and started walking out. Ryu panicked.

"Chikao, wait!" he called after him. The blonde stopped and looked at him again. "Don't…don't leave…don't leave…" _'Don't leave me alone.' _That is what he wanted to say…but instead, he sounded like some broken record player. The blonde looked at him curiously and walked back to the edge of the bed.

"You've got Tigger to keep you company," Chikao smiled, seeming to understand what the black haired boy was trying to say. "You've got nothing to fear when—" Ryu grabbed Chikao's hand, causing him to shut up in surprise. Ryu was surprised as well for his sudden action, but he felt like it was the only way to get the other boy to stay and listen.

"I'm…sorry," Ryu muttered. "About everything." Chikao stared at him for a moment, the lowered his gaze.

"It's not your fault," he murmured. "It's mine. I was the one who threw myself at you like that…saying how I…" Chikao stopped and swallowed. "I shouldn't have said anything in the first place. Maybe if I wasn't so stupid and ridiculous then—"

"Shut up Chikao!"Ryu snapped. "You're not stupid _or_ ridiculous!" Ryu glared at him and then his face softened. "I mean it Chikao…you need to stop beating yourself down like this. I don't like it because I know how amazing you are."

"Really?" Chikao asked.

"Yeah," Ryu smiled. "After all you're my best friend." Ryu saw Chikao's face betray the disappointment he felt. Ryu squeezed his hand gently. "And…You're what matters most to me...you always have been." Ryu offered a smile and Chikao smiled back. The injured boy pulled his hand away and patted a spot next him on the bed. The goalie blushed but took the seat that was offered. They watched the movie once again as it got to the love song: "I See the Light." Ryu didn't watch the movie at all however. Instead, he listened to the song and kept his eyes on Chikao.

Ryu smiled when he heard the words of the song and saw the smile on Chikao's face. Ryu knew that Chikao cared a great deal about him and quite honestly…Ryu felt the same. He loved being around this overly happy boy, even if it was a façade sometimes. He loved how well their personalities matched, which meant that they never got into fights. He loved that having him sit next to him was making him so happy. He had missed this blonde so badly…

Ryu slowly lifted his hand and touched Chikao's hair. He felt the other boy stiffen, but he didn't do anything else. Gently, he ran his fingers through the blonde hair, enjoying the sensation of it. Chikao sighed and slightly leaned his head towards the other boy's touch. He had missed this blonde hair. How soft it was…how it glistened in the sun…

'_Wow! That was completely cheesy!' _Ryu thought for a moment and then laughed. Chikao turned back and looked at him curiously.

"What's so funny?" he asked the giggling boy.

"I feel like I'm in some sort of Disney movie right now," he grinned. Chikao tilted his head to one side and smirked.

"I think maybe the drugs have affected your brain a little too much," the blonde said, gently pulling his hand away from his hair. Ryu shrugged and went to stroking the Tigger's fur. Chikao watched him and smiled. The black haired boy suddenly realized that their faces were very close to each other. Ryu's heart started beating faster as he gently touched his forehead against Chikao's. They stared into each other's eyes.

"_All at once,_" Ryu sang along with the couple in the movie. "_Everything is different. Now that I see you._" Ryu could feel Chikao's hot breath on his lips and strangely…it was making Ryu excited.

"_Now that I…see you,_" the two boys finished together quietly. Ryu closed his eyes and slowly started to lean his face closer to Chikao's, their lips almost touching...

"NO!" The two boys jumped so badly that Chikao fell to the floor and Ryu's Tigger went flying to the other side of the room. Ryu looked to the door of the room and saw his mother charging over to the T.V. "Don't tell me I just missed the love song!" She started looking through the T.V. buttons. "Which one is the rewind button?"

"Mama, there is no rewind button," Ryu said, feeling his face heat up from what had _almost _happened. "It's being played on the television channel which means there's no way to rewind it."

"Unless you have Tivo," Ryu's father added excitedly. "Or some other program to let you record television shows. Right Ryu?"

"Right Dad," Ryu sighed. His father always felt excited when he learned something new about technology. It made him feel like he was becoming "hip" again. Ryu looked down at Chikao, who was still on the floor. The blonde looked up and smiled at him, letting him know that he was ok. Ryu smiled back and then looked at his parents. They were smiling smugly at their son. Ryu blushed and was about to defend himself, until Chikao stood up.

"I think I'd better be going now," he said. He turned to Ryu's parents. "Sorry to be leaving so soon Mama and Papa Hama. But it is getting late and I need to be getting home soon."

"It's alright Chikao," Ryu's mother smiled at the blonde.

"We're just happy to see and hear from you again," Ryu's father nodded. Chikao smiled and nodded. He then walked over to where the Tigger laid, picked it up and brought it back to its owner. Before handing it over, he placed Tigger's mouth to his hear. "Huh? What's that Tigger?" Ryu stared curiously at Chikao as he "listened" to Tigger for a moment. "Ok, I'll tell him." The blonde handed the orange tiger plush back to Ryu. Quietly, he said, "Tigger says that he loves you." Ryu smiled and hugged the Tigger.

"Well I love Tigger too," he muttered. Chikao chuckled, patted Ryu on the head and then left the room. Ryu hated seeing him go. After Ryu's parents told him what Coach Hosokawa told them, the nurse kicked them out (visiting hours were over), and left the black haired boy alone with his Tigger and his thoughts.

Even though Chikao and Ryu had made up and were alright with one another again, Ryu felt like there was still some more they needed to figure out. Like what they were going to do now. Should they continue on as just friends? Or go back to ignoring each other? Or maybe…they could actually try being a couple. Ryu looked down at his injured foot. No. That most definitely was not an option. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if someone dared to hurt his Chikao…wait…his? Ryu sighed.

"Maybe…I should give up…" Ryu muttered to himself. He looked down at his Tigger and then placed him on his chest. "Alright Tigger, welcome to the family! Before you get settled in, there are five things which I, Ryu Hamamoto, know for a surety that you will also need to know.

"Number one: I am…or at least, _was_, the second best forward player in my soccer team. Now I know what you're thinking… 'Why is that so good?' Well it's because if I were number one, then that means that I'd have more pressure to score the goals and stuff." Ryu looked down at his ankle and frowned. "But…I guess it doesn't really matter since I can't play anymore…" Ryu shook his head and continued on.

"Number two: I am a _very_ blunt boy. I call it like I see it and if you can't handle it, then stay out of the kitchen.

"Number three: I am a smooth and persuasive talker. Don't tell Mom or Dad, but I've actually slept around with a few girls now and again because of that…Including Chikao…you know, the blonde that gave you to me.

"Number four: I am not stupid." Ryu paused as Tigger "gave him a funny look." "Don't look at me like that, I'm not! Ok fine, so _maybe _I didn't really notice how different Chikao was starting to act around me after we had sex. And maybe I should have thought a little more before I told Akiko off. And maybe…" Ryu paused and sighed. "Maybe it is time to stop and realize the truth…

"Which brings me to the last thing. This one is the most important and so I'm going to need your help to get through this, alright?" Ryu made Tigger nod. "Good."

"Number five…" Ryu took a deep breath and hugged Tigger tightly. "I _am_ gay…and there is a _huge_ possibility that I may be in love with my best friend, Chikao."

* * *

><p><em>Ryu's parents are like my own...my mom can't see the little buttons, and my dad loves it when he can understand technology. XD<em>

_Speaking of which *rambling* Last night, at like two in the morning I finished writing this. I didn't want Chikao to refer Ryu's parent's as Mr. and Mrs. because I thought it was weird. So I decided to have him call his parents Mama and Papa (I do that with my best friend's mom :D ). I typed "Mama Hama," looked at it, and busted out laughing. Everything is funnier at 2 AM. :3_

_Anyways, hopefully you all enjoyed the final chapter of this story. It was pretty fun to write and I love these two characters very much. X3_

_Tell me what you think! Also, since it was brought up in this story a couple of times, I would love to know who is your personal favorite Disney character (Mine is Tigger btw)! Reviews and constructive critisism= yes. Flames=NO! and also will be used for roasting twinkies! ...ran out of marshmallows again..._


End file.
